¿Me Perdonas?
by Aspros
Summary: Como todos sabemos, el primer beso entre Ron y Hermione sucedió muy tarde en la historia. Pero, ¿Qué pensarían si les dijera que este no fue el primero, sino uno mas en la larga lista de los besos de esta hermosa pareja? One-shot escrito para el reto "Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride"


Hola! Como podran notar soy nuevo en esta área de los fanfictions sin embargo me gusta mucho escribir y espero en verdad que puedan disfrutar y pasar un buen momento con este pequeño one-shot que escribí. Un agradecimiento especial a mi beta **Addy**, muchas gracias niña, siempre supiste apoyarme y darme unos buenos empujones.

Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría.

Esta historia participa en el **"Reto: Primer beso"** del foro **"Ronmione Pride"**.

Sin nada mas que agregar, espero disfruten la historia.

"_**¿Me Perdonas?"**_

Era cerca de media noche y Ron cambiaba por quinta vez de posición en su cama. Los ligeros ronquidos de sus demás compañeros de habitación inundaban la estancia, invitándole a unírseles, sin embargo había algo, o más bien alguien que no lo dejaba dormir. Volvió a acomodar su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, decidido a dormirse por fin. Y así, en la completa oscuridad su mente comenzó a crear imágenes aun en contra de su voluntad. Gruñó, abrió los ojos y volvió a gruñir.

Se levantó de su cama y pasó las manos por su rostro, ya tenía un tiempo en esa misma situación. Pasando gran parte de sus noches en vela, y aun cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, su amiga se las arreglaba para invadir la privacidad de su mente, recreando situaciones tan dulces que a veces se sorprendía por siquiera imaginarlas, y en algunas ocasiones, imágenes tan apasionadas que se asustaba de lo que sus sueños eran capaces de hacer.

Todo había comenzado después del baile de navidad, donde ambos discutieron después de que ella asistiera acompañada por Krum. Si, admitía que se había pasado un poco, pero el tenia razón, ella estaba socializando con el enemigo de Harry y eso era un acto de traición, ¿no es así? Pero también se había dado cuenta de algo, algo que no quiso aceptar tan fácilmente, pero que no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo como un hecho innegable.

-Estaba hermosa…- susurró a la oscuridad. _–No, ella es hermosa-_

Esa noche se había visto hermosa, siempre se veía linda, pero esa noche, lo admitía, se veía preciosa. Se sintió tan tonto, tan ciego que la noche después de la fiesta soñó que secaba sus lagrimas, que le pedía perdón de rodillas, por que, aunque llorando se veía como un ángel, le rompía el corazón, si, le dolía verla llorar, y sobre todo, se sentía el ser mas vil cuando él era la causa de su llanto. En su sueño, ella le había gritado palabras tan hirientes que le desgarraban el alma, palabras que en la boca de cualquiera podrían haber sonado vacías, pero las había dicho ella. Ella, quien siempre le había sonreído; quien se preocupaba por el, ahora le miraba con desprecio. Tuvo miedo, por que ella no podía tener esa mirada, por que una persona como ella no debía tener esa mirada.

Esa noche despertó agitado, con el corazón desbocado por el miedo que sentía al saberse odiado por su amiga. Esa noche una solitaria lagrima escapo de sus ojos, una que borró con sus manos y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Ella era importante para el, más de lo que esperaba. Ella se había ganado mas que su aprecio, ella, con sus constantes regaños, llamadas de atención, con sus tantas reprimendas había logrado que él se sintiera por primera vez apreciado, por que él podía ser un distraído y tonto, pero el sabia que Hermione hacia todo eso por que se preocupaba por el, por que si no fuera así, ella ni siquiera le hablaría, y agradecía al cielo tenerla a su lado, por muy orgullosa e insistente que fuera, ya que sin eso, Hermione no seria la misma. Ella era así, todas sus virtudes y defectos la hacían única, y él la quería con todo lo que tenía. Sus discusiones, sus reprimendas, sus falsos enojos, sus sonrisas, sus abrazos, su timidez y su calidez, cosas que le hacían quererla, que le hacían ponerse celoso de cualquiera que quisiera acercársele, pequeñas cosas que temía perder y por lo cual a veces actuaba sin pensar. Él no era un tonto, ella lo hacia tonto sin proponérselo, y él no se resistía.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentir algo por ella? ¿Desde la pelea con Pettigrew? ¿Desde que por poco la pierde cuando ella vio al basilisco? ¿Desde que se encontraron por primera vez en el tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts? No lo sabia, pero desde la primera vez que la vio supo que ella seria un problema para su salud mental, por que era terca, por que era mandona, una loca demasiado responsable, una hermosa chica con los ojos mas increíbles que en su vida había visto.

-Ron, ¿tuviste otra pesadilla?-

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza sorprendido. Su mejor amigo lo estaba observando desde la cama contigua a la suya. Lo miró con cara interrogante, ¿Por qué había pensado eso Harry?

-¿Qué?- respondió desconcertado el pelirrojo.

-Te pregunte si tuviste otra pesadilla, me habías contado que por eso no habías podido dormir bien-

-¡Ah! Si, la pesadilla-

El moreno lo miro dudoso, el no conocía la verdadera razón por la cual su amigo no podía dormir de la manera en que siempre lo hacia y debía admitir que esto le estaba pasando factura al pelirrojo, cada día se veía mas cansado y de un peor humor.

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿no es así?- dijo el niño que vivió sin muchas esperanzas, sabia que Ronald Weasley no era de los que hablaban de temas profundos.

Ron sonrió agradeciendo el apoyo de su mejor amigo, pero esto era algo que ni el mismo entendía, no iba a importunar a Harry cuando este tenia que preocuparse por el Torneo de los Tres Magos; el arreglaría solo sus problemas como siempre, no necesitaba ayuda.

-Gracias Harry, no te preocupes-

El pelinegro asintió en respuesta a su compañero volviéndose a recostar sobre su almohada, mientras que ro n hacia lo mismo en su cama. Mirando el techo con las manos detrás de la cabeza el pelirrojo se mantuvo otro momento mas hasta que el sueño por fin lo invadió y antes de lograr cerrar los ojos y sonrió feliz ya que una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños algo alborotados le estaba sonriendo en respuesta.

-Hermione- fue la última palabra dicha antes de caer por fin en los territorios de Morfeo.

* * *

Siendo cerca de media noche, los pensamientos de ambos involucrados coincidían con el otro. La castaña se encontraba leyendo por tercera vez el capitulo de "Los Magos y Brujas en el Siglo XXI" de su ejemplar de Historia de la Magia, sin embargo su lectura no podía avanzar, no comprendía lo que sus ojos leían y su concentración le impedía recordar apenas el párrafo anterior. Molesta, cerró su libro; sabía que en estas ocasiones, leer no la distraería de pensar en él.

-Ronald- dijo ella para después dejar escapar el aire que inconscientemente había mantenido.

Levantándose de su cómoda cama, caminó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana donde tomo asiento para observar la belleza de los jardines de Hogwarts y el reflejo de la luna en el lago, donde el barco de Durmstrang se mecía por el viento creando ondas que cruzaban el agua en toda su extensión; mas todo eso le parecía sobrio y sencillo, nada nuevo. No se sentía capaz de admirar la belleza del mundo mágico, y todo por su tonto corazón.

_-¿Por qué me duele tanto?-_ se cuestionó, aun conociendo la respuesta.

Rememoró lo sucedido después del fatídico baile de navidad, una fiesta que debía haber terminado con Harry, Ron y ella riendo, tomando cerveza de mantequilla mientras charlaban de los sucesos del año, no con una discusión con Ron por haber asistido a la fiesta con el búlgaro. Le dolió, en verdad que le dolió en el alma que Ron, especialmente Ron la tachara de traidora, y solo por haber asistido con su amigo, por que eso era, un amigo, ni siquiera tenia una relación para decir que fraternizaba, siquiera era ilógica la idea de que sentiría algo por el búlgaro cuando su corazón ya no tenia mas espacio por estar ocupado con el tonto pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué me gusta tanto?- preguntó al aire en un susurro. Porque ya había aceptado el hecho de que el pelirrojo la hacia sentirse feliz, que se sentía bien a su lado, incluso en algunas situaciones, a sus ojos, se veía tierno cuando se avergonzaba y el rubor alcanzaba sus orejas, y sobre todo, cuando actuaba valientemente a pesar de no poder hacer mucho, por que la protegía, por que ella se sentía valiosa para el.

Pero, cuando conocía el lado arrogante y presumido, cuando el solo actuaba sin pensar, diciendo lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza sin ser capaz de saber lo mucho que dañaba a quien le quería tanto, quererlo se hacia tan difícil, tan doloroso, que a veces solo quería olvidarlo, que simplemente no le importara.

Una gota cálida calló sobre su mano y esta instintivamente acaricio su tersa mejilla donde más lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. ¿En que momento había comenzado a llorar? ¿En que momento Ron se había vuelto tan valioso para ella, como para llorar por el? No lo sabia, y no le importaba en realidad. A veces solo le gustaba sentirse así, ver sus ojos azules, brillantes de alegría, su sonrisa dirigida única y especialmente a ella, soló a ella, esos momentos hacían que valiera la pena, hacían que cualquier lagrima valiera la pena, por que su corazón se sentí dichoso, rebosante de vida, con cada latido, con cada suspiro que se escapaba al verlo.

Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos. Como desearía que todo fuera mas fácil, que ambos sonrieran siempre y, aunque sabia que era un sueño solamente, pensar así la hacia feliz. Imaginarse que el la trataba con cariño y amor, que la protegía de todo y de todos, que la tomaba de la mano y se acercaba para besarla, un beso cálido, tan lleno de calidez como tantas veces lo había soñado. El la abrazaba sin intención de dejarla ir, tomándola de la cintura con una mano y colocando la otra detrás de su cuello, atrayéndola mas a él, queriéndola unir hasta donde fuera posible, profundizando el beso, haciéndola suspirar su nombre.

-Te quiero- dijo con la mente en sus sueños, los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Escuchó un ruido cercano y volteó la vista asustada para encontrar que sus compañeras de habitación seguían apaciblemente dormidas. Suspiró aliviada, no tenia ganas para explicar por qué se hallaba despierta tan noche, además de que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como podría hacer eso frente a ellas. Se bajó del alfeizar y sus pies tocaron el frio piso de piedra de la habitación. Caminó hasta su cama donde se recostó con la vista a la gran ventana para ver por última vez el cielo nocturno con sus múltiples estrellas.

No sabía que haría con este asunto, suponía que debía pedirle consejo a alguien que tuviera más experiencia que ella con esto de las relaciones. Tal vez debería plantearse intentar ignorar lo que sentía. Cerró los ojos intentando estar segura de su decisión, aun a sabiendas de que el fondo de su corazón había una pequeña Hermione que le gritaba todo lo contrario, y que hoy soñaría con el, como casi todas las noches.

La castaña sonrió, mañana intentaría olvidarlo, pero esta noche, soñaría con probar sus labios, con pasar sus manos por ese enmarañado cabello rojo mientras las manos masculinas acariciaban su cuerpo con muestras llenas de amor.

Sonrió. Mañana intentaría olvidarse de él.

* * *

Había dejado a sus compañeros en el Gran Comedor con la promesa de alcanzarlos para la próxima clase de Encantamientos; aun faltaban un par de horas y ella quería repasar por última vez antes de encontrarse de nuevo con el profesor Snape.

Llegando a la retrato de la Señora Gorda recitó las palabras y entro con camino a su habitación. Se acercó a su cama y buscó entre su pequeña biblioteca personal los libros que estudiaría. Moviéndolos de uno en uno y leyendo los títulos que en sus portadas presumían fue acomodando algunos sobre su cama. Cuando movió un libro algo grueso uno pequeño callo a sus pies, algo viejo y maltratado por el tiempo. Lo reconoció en seguida.

Tomo entre sus manos el viejo librillo que Ron le prestó hace algunos años y a sabiendas de que fue un obsequio ya que él jamás lo leería, ella lo aceptó con gran ilusión y cariño. Hojeó las paginas del viejo libro de cuentos que seguramente le fueron leídos en su infancia; _Un Cuento de Hadas y Sirenas_, _La Aventura del Caballero Errante_, _La Ciudad de la Arena_, _El Misterio del Valle de los Pétalos Blancos_ entre algunos mas cuentos infantiles que en su momento y aun ahora le hicieron sonreír, imaginándose a un pequeño e hiperactivo pelirrojo, deseoso de que su madre le leyera una de sus tantas historias para dormir.

Cerró el libro y lo colocó debajo de su almohada con la idea de volver a leerlo pronto. Sonriendo tomo los libros que leería para repasar y bajo en dirección al Gran Comedor a grandes pasos queriendo ver a sus amigos.

Caminando por un pasillo en dirección a su destino vio a lo lejos un tumulto de estudiantes. Iba a ignorar el suceso cuando logro ver una mata de pelo rojo sobresaliendo entre los alumnos y supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, aunque esta vez solo deseara que se encontrar ahí como un observador y no participante de pelea. Se acercó lo mas que pudo sin empujar a nadie y escucho unas voces que reconocería donde fuese.

-Ya ríndete Potter, no tienes ninguna oportunidad- dijo Malfoy resguardado por las risas de sus compañeros de casa. –Si sales vivo tendrás suerte-

-Harry no se acobardara por tus palabras- defendió Ron a su amigo.

Hermione alzaba la cabeza intentando ver desde lejos ya que no le permitían entrar, la masa de estudiantes que rodeaba la discusión del niño que vivió era demasiado grande. Difícilmente lograba escuchar la discusión entre los protagonistas de la pelea, pero estaba preocupada por ambos, Harry no podía meterse en problemas si participaba en el torneo, y por el pelirrojo simplemente se preocupaba siempre.

-Cierra el hocico Weasley, mejor vete a hacer llorar a la sangresucia-

Ron se sorprendió cuando aquello fue dicho mientras a lo lejos Hermione se tapaba la boca intentando callar lo que deseaba gritarle a ese patán de Malfoy.

-¿Sorprendido?- Se acercó ante el pasmado pelirrojo sonriendo victorioso. –Todos saben de tu pequeña escenita después del baile-

Las risas acompañaron el comentario del rubio y cara de Ron se coloreo de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No tenia como rebatir ese argumento, él no quería vivir ese recuerdo una vez más y menos ser el platillo de los cotilleos que en el colegio se formaban.

-¡Mentira!- exclamó el pelirrojo interrumpiendo los murmullos que a su alrededor se estaban formando. Harry miro a su amigo sorprendido, temeroso de que se fuera directo a los golpes donde estaría en desventaja.

-¡Ella estaba llorando por despecho!-

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en sorpresa, ¿Qué estaba diciendo Ron? Tenia que acercarse e impedir que dijera mas cosas que la hirieran, por que el solo estaba hablando sin pensar, se estaba defendiendo con mentiras. Empujó a varios alumnos abriéndose paso hasta poder llegar con Ron, pero se detuvo cuando este lanzó la siguiente frase.

-¡Fue rechazada!- Harry logro ver como Hermione aparecía a espaldas del pelirrojo, con la vista clavada en el suelo y el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. –Krum solo aprovecho la oportunidad-

-Así que esa es la razón-

Ron se atraganto con lo último que pugnaba por salir de su boca.

-Ahora lo entiendo bien- la ahogada voz de Hermione taladró bien profundo los oídos del pelirrojo.

Volteo lentamente la cara y no supo como reaccionar en ese momento. Ella le sonreía con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, mostrándole que no le daría el placer de verla llorar de nuevo, no por el.

-Hermione-

La presión en el pecho de la chica era demasiada. Sin escuchar más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección incierta. Alejándose de aquel que la dañaba tanto, de aquel que mentía a costa suya para salir bien librado de las batallas. De aquel mentiroso.

-¡Hermione! ¡Espera!- gritó Harry persiguiendo a su amiga. Se detuvo y volteo a ver una ultima vez a su amigo. Ron estaba quieto viendo el lugar donde antes se encontraba Hermione. Giró una vez más y comenzó a correr intentando alcanzar a su amiga.

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-_ se preguntó Ron y empezó a correr también tras su amiga.

* * *

Ella se encontraba llorando a orillas del lago, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas sin oponer resistencia. Su alma dolía como nunca antes. No solo había mentido, ni siquiera tuvo el valor para decir que había sido su culpa, además inculpo a Krum. Ron podía ser un cobarde y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

-¿Hermione?-

Ella no necesito voltear la mirada para saber quien le hablaba.

-Quiero estar sola-

Harry se sentó a su lado sin decir otra palabra. Colocó la mano en su hombro queriendo transmitirle toda la fuerza que no sentía tener. Hermione solo se relajó ante el contacto. ¿Por qué Ron no era tan lindo como Harry? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de Ron? ¿Por qué sus amores siempre terminaban con su corazón roto? Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos y esta vez no tenia que ocultar su llanto, Harry estaba a su lado.

-¿Sabes que el vendrá, no es así?-

Con un "Si" mudo contesto. Ella conocía a Ronald, él era demasiado terco e insistente. Y cuando quería algo no importaba mucho lo demás, el daba todo por conseguirlo. Y odiaba decirlo, pero esa era una de las cualidades que mas le gustaban del pelirrojo. Que a pesar de no ser tan hábil como Harry y tan inteligente como ella, el daba todo de si, haciendo que la habilidad e inteligencia quedaran rezagadas en ultimo lugar ante su fuerza y valentía.

-El vale el esfuerzo Hermione-

Harry dio un último abrazo antes de levantarse. Acarició el cabello de la castaña en son de despedida y le sonrió dándole su apoyo, diciéndole con los ojos que todo saldría bien.

Harry se alejó rumbo al castillo, caminando lentamente y dirigiendo todo el reproche que podía cargar su mirada en el pelirrojo que se acercaba lentamente. Ron venia con la mirada gacha, sabiéndose culpable de todo, caminando despacio y arrastrando los pies, retrasando lo inevitable.

-No te perdonare otro error Ron- dijo Harry al pasar a su lado. Ron agacho más su mirada, sintiéndose peor con cada una de sus palabras.

Siguió avanzando con la vista fija en Hermione, tenia que disculparse de la mejor manera que pudiera. Ya había cometido dos errores y tenia que remediar ambos de una vez por todas, aunque no tuviera la más mínima idea de como hacer eso.

-Hey, Ron-

El chico giró la mirada a quien lo había llamado. Se encontró con su mejor amigo que ahora le sonreía abiertamente. –Solo dile lo que sientes- Y con eso, el niño que vivió continuó su camino hacia el interior del castillo dejando a un pelirrojo con las fuerzas renovadas, la confianza alta y una fuerte sonrisa.

Ron se acercó hasta donde Hermione se encontraba sentada. Inhaló aire profundamente y todas las disculpas que había memorizado hace apenas unos minutos se fueron a la basura. Se paralizó en ese momento, no tenia idea de que poder decirle a Hermione para que lo perdonara. Con su nerviosismo a flor de piel comenzó a sonrojarse. Se estaba impacientando y el silencio entre ambos se estaba volviendo desesperante. _–¡Di algo Ron, por todos los cielos!-_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ron?-

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no solo por su tono tenue y cansado, sino por que en verdad no sabía que contestar. _¿Qué lo perdonara y todo fuera como antes? ¿Seria eso acaso? ¿Que volvieran a ser un grupo como antes de las peleas y discusiones? ¿Qué dejara de estar triste y llorar?... No._

-Quiero que me perdones, Herms- Ron, con su corazón en sus manos se arrodillo a espaldas de la chica. –Que me perdones por lo que dije-

Hermione sintió de nuevo las lagrimas recorrer el camino desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla. La presión en su garganta le hacia difícil la tarea de hablar y el pecho le dolía, pero ya había tomado una decisión, y la seguiría, por su propia seguridad y corazón.

-Claro, Ron, no te preocupes… Todo esta bien-

_Ahí estaba, ya tenía su perdón. Ya todo estaba bien ¿No es así? ¡Era lo que quería!_

Y se sintió triste sin conocer bien la razón. Ella estaba lastimada por su culpa, de nuevo y no sabia como remediarlo. Quería mas que su perdón, mas que un silencioso y quedo "Todo esta bien". ¿Por qué no podía decirle lo que en verdad sentía? ¿Por qué no podía decirle que al verla triste se le retorcía el corazón en miles de formas? Que se le quebraba el alma con cada lágrima suya. Que sentía que su corazón lloraba con ella.

-¡Perdóname!- gritó el pelirrojo llamando la atención de la chica que le miro sorprendida.

-Ya lo hice Ron, todo esta bien-

-¡No! ¡No esta bien!-

Hermione lo miro con los ojos abiertos. ¿Cuándo Ron pedía perdón llorando? Porque así era, haciendo que su corazón latiera. Ron estaba dando todo de si una vez más, para ganarse no un indiferente perdón, sino para reparar las heridas y, aunque él no lo supiera, ganarse su corazón.

-Por favor, Hermione- no le importó llorar, que ella lo viera o que alguien mas lo hiciera. –Perdóname, fui un tonto, un cobarde…-

Hermione se le quedo observando, no escuchaba sus palabras, solo veía sus lagrimas, lagrimas que el derramaba por ella, haciendo que su corazón latiera de emoción una vez mas, con esperanzas y fe. Porque esa también era una característica que amaba del pelirrojo; él podía hacer que cambiara de parecer haciendo que su decisión de olvidarlo fuera desechada hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Sé que no merezco tu perdón pero…- se detuvo cuando sintió una delicada mano en su mejilla.

Ron alzo la mirada interrogante y sin mediar palabras, sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos en un beso torpe e inexperto, pero sin embargo lleno de tanto amor que jamás en su vida podría encontrar las palabras para describirlo ni la magia para igualarlo. Abrazando a la chica que le había robado su primer beso la atrajo hacia si, profundizando un beso con el que desde hace tiempo había soñado.

Y ella mareada por el sin fin de emociones que la llenaban en ese momento no hizo mas que intentar profundizar el beso a la par de su amado. Con sus manos en los cabellos rojos del chico abrió su boca al sentir un pequeña mordida permitiendo la entrada de la inexperta lengua de Ron. Como en su sueño, las manos masculinas se cerraron sobre su cintura, atrayéndola mas a él, queriéndola fundir para jamás separarse, por que hasta ese momento, y de eso estaba segura, no había cosa más deliciosa que los labios del pelirrojo frente a ella y quería que eso siguiera así por mucho tiempo más.

La falta de aire hizo mella en ambos haciendo que se separaran poco a poco. Aun con los ojos cerrados y las emociones en la piel ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron directamente. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces… ¿Me Perdonas?- cuestiono el sonriente pelirrojo con las mejillas y las orejas sonrojadas.

-Sólo si me prometes mil besos mas-

Y Ron pudo jurar en ese momento que la imagen de ella sonriendo durante el crepúsculo jamás se borraría de su mente, por que quedó gravada a fuego sobre sus pupilas y su desbocado corazón.

-Aaahh… ¡Creí que pedirías mas!-

-¡Ronald Weasley, concéntrate! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Harry a ganar la copa!-

-¡¿Qué?!- sonriendo el pelirrojo se acercó a la chica, había visto su sonrisa cuando dijo eso.

_Ni ella misma se lo creía._

"_**The End"**_

* * *

****Y aqui esta, ¿Lo disfrutaron? O se nota que hace demasiado tiempo que no escribo algo jajajaja.

Acepto las criticas constructivas que para eso estamos aqui, para mejorar cada dia mas con el apoyo de los demas escritores y lectores.

**¡Muchas gracias a todos! Se cuidan mucho, ¿Vale? ¡Nos leeremos pronto!**


End file.
